Where Woods Meet River
by Lilah Kayne
Summary: A visiting elf grabs Legolas' attention, and his heart. LegolasOC oneshot


**Summary:** A youngling elf visiting from Arnor grabs Legolas' attention, and his heart, to break all the rules of the elven ways. - LegolasOC Oneshot - AU/AT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Lord of the Rings except my own character, so you can't sue me. You wouldn't get anything anyway. :P

**A/N:** Story set way before the trilogy, when Legolas was a "teenager" in Mirkwood. So obviously, there are no spoilers. I'm also a little rusty on my Middle Earth stuff, since it's been a while since I've watch the movies, but I remembered I wrote this back when _everyone_ was into LOTR. So, don't get all huffy if I don't get everything right.

**Where Woods Meet River**

Aeohdin sat on the old fallen tree log and watched the smaller younglings play with some of the older elves. She sighed before turning away and rising gracefully to her feet. She strolled away from the laughter of the young ones and into the forest she was beginning to grow accustomed to. But it wasn't home. It would never be home to her. She longed for the light gurgle of the river Lhun as it flowed across the brown and gray pebbles. She wished to hear the call of the wild white Kine as they grazed in the field. Another whistful sigh escaped her lips as she remembered her homeland.

"Aeohdin?"

The soft yet masculine voice grasped ahold of her attention as well as her heart. She knew who it was instantly. The young elf with golden hair who had been so gracious and hospitable to her since her family had arrived in Mirkwood. The same elf who had captured her soul and sent her heart to flitting like a butterfly in a field of flowers with just a glance from his crystal blue eyes. Just the thought of his name alone sent her soul flying.

"Legolas," she whispered. Her heart pulsed and skipped a beat. She heard him approach, coming closer than he'd ever before. He was standing inches from her back.When he touched her arm to turn her to him, her breath shuddered.

"Aeohdin, why did you turn away? Do you not wish to play with the younglings while the elders are hunting?"

"It isn't that, Legolas," she told him, letting him turn her body to face him while they spoke. "I grow homesick at times, and today has been a time for me."

"I wish I could say that I understand your feelings, but I cannot. But believe when I tell you it pains me to see you look so sad, Aeohdin."

"Oh, Legolas," she sighed, stepping closer to him. "You are so kind. A true friend for any in need. I thank you for your hospitality, but I feel it's not enough."

"Well, it has been several days since we walked along the path," he offered with a small smile. "There's a small meadow I think you would enjoy. Come."

She smiled in return and took his elbow as they walked along the beaten path in the mossy woods. She enjoyed the walks Legolas took her on when they had gotten the chance. He showed her the beauty of his homelands while she told him about hers. They grew close on these walks. So close that the other young elves their age had already begun to rumor of bethroval and marriage. But she paid no heed to the rumors. She didn't plan on staying in Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf or not.

"Oh, Legolas," she breathed as he pulled back a curtain of willow branches to reveal a lush, secluded meadow in the middle of a ring of trees. It was small, just big enough for a heard of twenty Kine to graze for a few days before needing to move on to a new location for a few weeks. The surrounding trees formed a perfect curtain with their branches and moss, making the place feel like it was it's on little world completely cut off from everything else.

"I thought you would like it," he commented, watching her green eyes sparkle in wonder and delight. It's not your home, but it's the only place I have found that could be similar to it. Are you pleased?"

She turned back to him, her heart overwhelmed by his act of kindness. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He returned the embrace, holding her slender form to him. When she looked back up at him, he saw the flame burning in her eyes. He knew it as the same that burned within himself for her. She tilted her head just slightly, allowing the light to play off the ivory skin of her neck that shown under her long dark brown hair.

"Legolas," she spoke, her voice soft and light. "You have yet to displease me. But if you do not kiss me now, then I shall become quite cross with you."

He smiled before leaning down to kiss her, just as she demanded of him, and was happy to do so.


End file.
